Secret d'Amoureux
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Jude est amoureux, mais il n'ose pas le dire. a se demander pourquoi ! Décidément, mes résumés sont aussi courts que mes cheveux (ça vous donne une idée).


Hey !

Alors, la suite de "Aveu d'Amoureux" mais sur un autre couple. Cette fic moisit depuis trois mois sur mon portable (parce que je peux écrire sur mon portable =P) et que j'ai décidé de sortir du placard.

'Tite dédicace à Ygrec, qui m'avait demandé (même si elle s'en souvient peut-êt pas) un OS sur ce couple, bah, le voilà !

**Titre : **Secret d'Amoureux.

**Auteur (histoire de me faire connaitre un peu) :** Nataku Makuraka.

**Pairing : **héhé, suspense… Caleb x Jude =D !

**Rating :** T, léger lime, rien de bien méchant mais quand même.

**Disclaimer : **IE et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi (faudra que j'm'habitue…).

Bonne lecture !

« Et toi Jude, t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

Ah, la question de la mort qui tue, m'enfin, posée par quelqu'un d'intelligent, du moins.

« Occupes-toi de toi, après on verra » Le brun fit la moue.

Il avait suffit au stratège de cette simple réplique bien placée pour clouer le bec à son capitaine, lui arrachant un rictus satisfait, ses lunettes-télescope gardant le secret de ses yeux.

Il est certain que si c'avait été Axel qui lui avait demandé ça, il s'en serait fort moins bien sorti. En même temps, avouer qu'il avait une liaison, encore plus en dévoilant l'identité de son amant(e), l'aurait grave indisposé face à ses amis.

Mais pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, avec la toute fraiche relation d'Axel et Shawn, certains membres de l'équipe chercheraient à savoir si d'autres couples s'étaient formés au sein des Raimons et (peut-être) sera-t-il démasqué.

Jude redoutait ce moment, et pour plusieurs raisons : d'un, Mark risquerait de lui en vouloir de ne rien lui avoir dit, de deux, la réaction des autres pouvait être très variable, donc imprévisible (et Dieu sait qu'il détestait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait prévoir), et de trois, savoir avec qui il passait certaines de ses nuits risquait de…Surprendre.

En même temps, il ne pouvait pas franchement leur en vouloir, lui-même avait été le premier surprit par ses propres sentiments, mais comme on dit : le Cœur à ses raisons que la Raison ignore. Car il lui semblait bien (après moult analyses minutieuses) que ce qu'il ressentait pour son _petit-ami_ était de l'amour.

C'était bien étrange comme sentiment, différente de ce qu'il avait jadis éprouvé pour son capitaine. Son cœur qui se mettait à battre plus fort, les fourmis qui envahissaient en colonies entière son bas-ventre, les horribles frissons lui parcourant l'échine quand leurs peaux se frôlaient…

…Lorsqu'il ancrait ses yeux rouges dans les siens bleu Berlin…

Le jeune stratège secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, comme un manchot fou, faisant danser sa queue de cheval relâchée, pour se sortir ces idées de la tête. Pour le moment, il avait mieux à faire.

Assis à son bureau, dans sa chambre, cheveux dédreadlockés et dark lunettes sur la commode, le châtain était plongé dans la résolution d'un passionnant exercice de mathématiques, ou du moins, tentait de l'être…

Lorsqu'il entendit soudain quelqu'un toquer à sa porte, doucement, discrètement. La personne de l'autre côté ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Ce fut à ce détail que le milieu connu l'identité de son visiteur, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sensiblement.

Se forçant à ne pas courir, il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte en ébène laqué de sa chambre pour voir apparaitre devant lui celui qui était à l'origine de ses tourments mais également de son bonheur.

« Caleb… ! »

« Peux passer ? »

Réalisant, le châtain s'écarta, un peu bête, en soufflant une excuse. Mais à peine eut-il lâché la poignée que le numéro huit se jeta sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

« Tu…M'a manqué… » Murmura le semi-tondu entre deux contacts, le souffle court. Et le stratège n'en doutait point, le brun voulait dévorer ses lèvres, comme avide, l'excitant encore plus.

Caleb avait beau être plus petit, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir allègrement le dessus, avantagé par son charisme quelque peu écrasant. Remarque, ce n'était pas Jude qui allait s'en plaindre, non plus.

Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils furent contraints de se séparer, le brun ne perdit pas un instant pour s'attaquer au cou pâle de son amant, ce dernier ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir faiblement aux avances. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller au plaisir.

Eh oui, Jude aimait Caleb, et malgré les apparences, il lui semblait bien que c'était réciproque, du moins, vu la véracité de ses manœuvres… !

Ah, pour son exercice de maths, en fin de compte, c'était pas si intéressant que ça…

Voilà ! Basique, mais toujours agréable ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ ! J'ai déjà quelques fics pour ce fandom sur le feu, mais je les ai quelque peu oubliée donc, je vais m'y remettre fissa et poster, et pour qui à votre avis ? Hein ? Pour vouuus ^^ !

Allez, laissez des reviews, et markou vous fera un bisou !


End file.
